Precise spatial control over the electrical properties of thin films is required in the production of modern integrated circuitry. Although recent advancements in chemical vapor deposition (CVD) methods have allowed the large scale production of both intrinsic and doped graphene, as well as hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN), controlled fabrication of lateral heterostructures in truly atomically thin systems has not been achieved. Graphene/h-BN interfaces are of particular interest as it is known that areas of different atomic compositions may coexist within continuous atomically thin films, and that the bandgap and magnetic properties can be precisely engineered with proper control. Previously reported approaches for controlling these interfaces have fundamental limitations and cannot be easily integrated with conventional lithography.
Certain methods for preparing thin films are known. However, those methods do not permit the user to precisely control the arrangement of atoms in the thin film structure. The arrangement of atoms may affect the electrical properties of the thin film. Clearly, it would be valuable to control the electrical properties of the thin film for applications such as computer memory.
Other known procedures for preparing thin films permit a user to control the arrangement of atoms or arrangement of materials in the thin film. However, such procedures may cause damage to the structure of atoms or are incompatible with other related processes, such as lithography. Other known procedures that permit control of atom arrangement are not applicable to or are not compatible with generally two-dimensional film.
There is a demand for a thin film compositions and methods suitable for use in a two-dimensional film, which may be integrated with lithography, and permit user control over the arrangement of atoms, thereby permitting control of electrical properties of the thin film. The present invention satisfies this demand.